Arrival of Alexis
Title: Arrival of Alexis Players: Ham Tyler, Alexis Ayala, Elizabeth Maxwell, and Heather O'Leary Location: Maxwell Ranch Synopsis: Alexis comes to the Ranch. Welcome back! LOG BEGINS: Ham Tyler is sitting on the porch, body covered in bandages, but his face is visible. Yup. Ham got hurt leading a raid. Alexis Ayala walks in from the Barn, having a look around again, sighing a bit as she does. ATTRIBUTE CHECK: NAME: Ham Tyler ATTRIBUTE: Perception SUCCESS Ham Tyler notices the moving figure in the dark. "Hey, Who's out there?" Alexis Ayala blinks softly, "Specialist Alaya, United States Army Marksmanship Team, Reporting!" she says, standing up straight, then blinks, and sighs, "Ugh...bad habit." Ham Tyler gets to his feet, rather against doctors orders, and smiles, "Well well... that South Central group all ready to fight, I take it, Miss Ayala?" Alexis Ayala sighs and nods, "Yes, definitely, but don't ask them about adjustable sights for pistols..." Alexis Ayala starts to walk to move closer. Ham Tyler shrugs, "Hell, half this group couldn't use sights if their life depended on it. As long as they can hit their target once out of 10 times, we are doing good. Not like the good old days in the CIA." Alexis Ayala nods, "Oh, they know how to USE sights sir, but if has a knob or it's adjustable, don't TELL them it's adjustable." she says, shaking her head as she moves closer, "They're better off using regular sights or night sights, I installed a few night sights on their sidearms while I was there, but they can definitely hit more often now, and their more on the up and up tactics-wise." Ham Tyler nods, "Good... And stop calling me Sir. This ain't the Military, no matter how much a couple of newbies would like it to be. Beware of Jason Briggs, and Patrick Campbell. They think this is a Military group... Although, if you meet either of the O'Leary's, they will be more down to Civilian level..." Alexis Ayala smirks just a bit, "Should I call THEM sir, sir?" she says, smirking widely. Alexis Ayala hmms, "I suppose I should get used to 'Miss Alaya'?" Ham Tyler shrugs, "Call Heather Sir, just once... I'd like to see you two go at it... She's probably almost as good, if not equal to your Martial Arts skills... As for Talos, nah... He wants to be in the CIA when this is over, so, he won't like Sir. As for Doc Parrish and Gooder, they'll call ya Alexis, or Alex. So will most of the people around here." Ham is just a formal sonuvabitch. Alexis Ayala nods slowly, and thinks about it a few moments, trying to absorb it, she smiles, "I suppose I could get used to it anyway, my whole life I've been doing things I'd never thought I'd be doing of my own free will, and yet, I've always done them that way...besides...makes me feel kinda pretty." Ham Tyler clears his throat. Nope, he won't comment, mostly because, he tries to avoid noticing things like that. Perfect woman in his life, and opinion, died 10 years ago. "So, want a new assignment, or did you want to stick around here for awhile?" Alexis Ayala cants her head, thinking for a few moments as she looks at him, "Oh, I think there might be a few people here who can learn from me?" Ham Tyler nods slightly, "Yeah..." He sits back down in the chair, and winces. "Since you have been gone, we have picked up quite a few faces you won't recognize..." Alexis Ayala nods, "OH, I'm sure you have, fast moving place this is, or can be." she pauses, and winces, "How's the armory looking? Last I remember some of those firearms needed some help..." Ham Tyler shrugs, "We have no real specialist in keeping the guns up to date... I keep my own, and a few others. Talos O'Leary does some... he was a SEAL..." He pauses and shrugs, "Most people are responsible for their own Weapons... the rest, I try to keep oiled and stored away safely." Alexis Ayala nods softly, "I can keep the guns up to date, strip 'em, put new barrels in, all around, I should be able to improve the weapons accuracy quite a bit, even with the tools we've got, and...well, I can definitely teach people how to shoot straight." Ham Tyler smirks, "Well, if it comes to that, they could use it..." Alexis Ayala nods, "You and I both know that it will...come to that. And as much as I might seem eager for it...Our people get hurt too when it does come to that, and /that/ I'm not eager for. If I can make sure more of the other guys get hurt more, or go down sooner, that's what I'll do." Alexis Ayala smirks, "Makes me useful as a Liaison as well, I can talk, and while I’m there, I can teach the other groups people to shoot." Ham Tyler nods, "Which is always a good thing..." He pauses, and shrugs, "Might be good to run everyone through a refresher course on how to fire a weapon, and hit the target... Maybe next time I won't get so shot up by a damned Skyfighter." Alexis Ayala blinks, "you got shot by a fighter? Please tell me you were in a vehicle..." Heather O'Leary shakes her head, long red hair dripping, "He was shooting the thing with Stingers... from what I heard. But also heard that the shot was a near miss, and the burns under those bandages were flash burns, not actual laser hits." She looks at Ham, "Who’s the woman, Tyler? Your latest recruit?" Elizabeth Maxwell glances over at Ham and winces a little bit, remembering. "I saw the shot. Ouch. Suppose a refresher might be good for everyone, though." Ham Tyler motions slightly to Alexis, "This is Alexis Ayala. She's been going around to the other LA groups, and teaching them tactics and how to shoot... and keeping them in good spirits... She is Ex-Army, Specialist..." Alexis Ayala stands slowly and turns to greet the two new entrances, she nods, "My MOS was Ammunition, I know the firearms up and down, I know how to shoot everything but a rocket or a missile, but I can still maintenance those weapons." Heather O'Leary smiles, "This place is starting to turn into a Recruiting Station, is that it? We have a lot of Current, or ex-Military running around." She smiles at Alexis, and moves slowly over to her, keeping her legs from doing a lot of work, "I'm Heather O'Leary. I am one of the Military folks around her. Pilot, Marines... Colonel. But if you salute me around here..." She chuckles, "Tyler would get pissed, and shoot at ya." Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little bit. "Yeah, because of how many people all the way up and down aren't in the military." She grins at Heather, then smiles to Alex. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Elizabeth Maxwell. One of the non-military ones. Aside from being around here to be a general pain in the ass, I fly skyfighters and do ground operations, depending on what's needed." Alexis Ayala nods and reaches out for Liz’s hand, looking to Heather after a moment, "Heather? As I recall, Ham said he'd like to see me call you sir just once so we could get into it..." Alexis Ayala says, "Because he'd like to see that..." Ham Tyler snort-laughs, "I didn't say to tell her *I* said to say it... I don't want her to kick my ass." Heather O'Leary smirks, "I take it, that means you know Martial Arts?" Her left eyebrow arches, as she sizes up the other redhead. Elizabeth Maxwell smiles, shaking the hand and offering a bright smile, laughing at the others. "Silly people." She rolls her eyes. "Yes, that's just what we need, people mixing it up." Ham Tyler shrugs, "Why not? A good sparring session..." He glances at Heather, "Your legs seem better... Some of that Visitor Tech fall into Angelica's hands? If so, tell her to come and fix me up. I don't want to have to 'rest' for two weeks." Alexis Ayala smiles and shakes Liz’s hand, a firm shake, yup, definitely military, very professional, but somehow friendly. She nods slowly, "Of course we do, if we hurt each other a little bit, we can only get better." she says, "Just as long as no one goes starting any altercations." she says, looking to Heather, and offering her the same courtesy, holding her hand out, "Yes, learned from my Grandfather and a family friend." Alexis Ayala hmms, "Angelica? Could that be the woman I saw briefly in the Hangar?" Heather O'Leary accepts the hand, "Well, my father got me started when I was young... He wanted me to be a SEAL Officer... Taught me some tricks they only taught to SEALs. Kept me interested for quite a bit, let me tell you." She releases the hand, and than notes, "Angelica is not a woman... She is a Visitor, but a friendly one. Her voice will give her away, so don't act too surprised, OK?" Elizabeth Maxwell glances over at Ham and nods. "Yeah, she got some of the medical stuff tonight, to patch Heather up." LOG ENDS Back Category:Log Category:RATED-PG